Probidad familiar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Naruto y Hinata deciden ir con sus familias para revelar que son pareja. Con la familia Hyuga las cosas van bastante bien, sin mucho que decir, pero con Minato y Kushina se da un cambio que ellos no se habían esperado. Oneshot.


**Probidad familiar**

Naruto y su novia Hinata llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo juntos, y hubo un momento en que sentían que era justo presentarse formalmente ante sus familias, y obviamente en el proceso pensaban demostrar que iban en serio en su relación. Ya tenían que ir más allá de ser simplemente novios que tontean a escondidas de sus familias, y desde ahora debían sentar cabeza.

Con los Hyuuga no hubo mayores inconvenientes. Hiashi se había puesto un poco pesado, haciendo preguntas incómodas al rubio para ver que él tenía un sentimiento genuino hacia Hinata y que no la abandonaría por nada del mundo. También Hanabi toma un papel para ver que Hinata estaba con el hombre adecuado, y termina viendo que así era. Al menos la cosa no había sido difícil, aunque se notaba que Hiashi y Hanabi les tenían el pulso bien tomado ¿Razón? Pues Hinata y Naruto no tenían un hogar establecido como tal, y ambos se comprometieron ante toda la familia que juntos le darían solución al tema. La determinación y seriedad que ambos mostraron en su juramento fue bastante del agrado de la hermana y el padre de Hinata, y Hanabi les dice que, en ese caso, trataría de visitarles de vez en cuando para entretenerse con dicho hogar. Hanabi se mostraba bastante caprichosa, pero de alguna manera convertía esa actitud en su manera de decir que estaba a favor de ellos.

El siguiente paso era la familia de Naruto: Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki parecían un paseo en comparación con lo que había ocurrido en la mansión del clan Hyuuga, así que ambos van bastante confiados a darles la gran noticia. Nada podría salir mal. Lo tenían todo a favor…

* * *

**Casa de los padres de Naruto**

─ Entonces vienes saliendo con nuestro hijo, ¿no? ─ dice Kushina mientras sirve unas tazas de ramen de generoso tamaño a todos en la mesa.

─ Sí. Llevamos casi un año de relación ─ responde Hinata con una mayor confianza de la que demostró en la casa de su padre.

─ Eso es bueno. Me alegra saber que fueras tú quien hiciera que nuestro hijo dejara aquella fijación que tenía antaño hacia aquella chica, Haruno Sakura ─ dice Minato ─. Más de una vez le habíamos advertido que no lo hiciera, que ella ya andaba enamorada de otro, pero nuestro hijo a veces se muestra bastante cabeza dura, aunque creo que eso ya lo habrás visto por ti misma.

─ Vamos, tou-chan, que eso ha quedado atrás. Terminé aceptando que Sakura-chan no me quiso en ningún momento, que ese enamoramiento siempre fue unilateral-tebayo ─ responde Naruto mientras le temblaban las manos, deseoso por empezar a comer.

─ Espero que seas una novia confiable y atenta, Hinata-chan ─ dice Kushina antes de tomar asiento ─. Naruto puede que no sea muy organizado con sus cosas, pero es muy colaborador y su gran pasión es ayudar en lo que sea que lo necesiten. Seguro lo habrás visto en el restaurante de Ichiraku, o con su instructor en los campos de entrenamiento-tebane.

─ Lo sé. Naruto-kun sencillamente es alguien maravilloso ─ dice Hinata con una sonrisa bastante dulce.

─ Bueno, entonces supongo que ya todo está bien, ¿no? ─ dice Naruto emocionado.

─ Por mí no hay problema, Naruto. Tú sólo di cuándo pretenden casarse, y si hace falta que ayudemos, pues ayudamos. No tengo ningún problema ─ dice Minato.

─ Yo creo que habría que hacer algo antes, para estar seguros totalmente de que Hinata es buena para nuestro hijo ─ la objeción de Kushina deja perplejos a ambos rubios ─. Lo siento mucho, Naruto, Hinata-chan, pero creo que esto es absolutamente necesario para que no tenga ninguna duda de que son el uno para el otro-dattebane.

─ ¿Y en qué consiste eso que harás para probarlo, kaa-chan?

─ Consiste en un intercambio de parejas... por esta noche ─ la respuesta de Kushina deja a todos los demás con cara de WTF ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?

─ ¿Bromeas, Kushina? ─ dice Minato con los ojos bien abiertos ─ ¿Cómo vas a proponer eso? Delante de nosotros están nuestro hijo y su novia. No debemos...

─ Minato, es la única manera ─ dice Kushina con una seriedad que ni su marido ni su hijo esperaban que pudiera provenir de ella, y menos con tal propuesta ─. De todas maneras, no me vas a negar que por mucho tiempo quisiste que esto pasara. En el fondo lo has deseado, y ahora mismo te doy la oportunidad. Y lo mismo va para Naruto ─ el chico tiembla y se queda boquiabierto en cuanto su madre le mira ─. Niégame que en dentro de ti existe el deseo de hacer esto que estoy planteando. Más de una vez has fantaseado con esto, ¿no es verdad?

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, kaa-chan? ─ Naruto se levanta de su asiento de forma brusca, y su silla se cae ─ ¡Eso no es verdad! Y-yo nunca...

─ Naruto-kun, cálmate ─ Hinata toma la mano de su novio, y éste la mira ─. Tratemos de hacer un esfuerzo de escuchar a tu madre.

─ Sé que les parece extraño, pero mi posición es definitiva ─ Kushina se cruza de brazos ─. O hacemos este cambio por esta noche, o no pienso darles mi apoyo para la boda.

Naruto y Hinata tragan grueso. Kushina hacía valer su presencia cuando se pone así de seria. No parecía que pudieran hacer nada para cambiar la situación, cuando incluso la insistencia de Minato termina cayendo en un saco roto. Hinata se muerde el labio.

─ Naruto-kun, debemos hacer esto ─ dice finalmente, y tanto Naruto como Minato se la quedan viendo ─. Tampoco a mí me hace gracia esto, pero si esto es lo que hace falta para que tu madre esté a favor, entonces no tenemos elección. Aceptemos estos términos.

─ Hinata... Demonios, parece que no tengo alternativa-tebayo.

Kushina asiente. Le complacía que su hijo y su nuera cediesen ante sus condiciones, mientras que Minato suspira, bastante inseguro sobre si aquello realmente fue una buena idea.

Kushina sonríe complacida, viendo que ya habían cedido a sus condiciones.

─ Muy bien, entonces terminemos de cenar, y luego hagamos ese intercambio de parejas.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ Esto es incomodísimo ─ dice Naruto, ya en la cama y mirando hacia el techo ─ ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté esta locura.

─ Ni idea, Naruto.

─ Y creo que lo peor es que la culpa, a fin de cuentas, también es mía, por no ver bien si esto incluía letras pequeñas. Nunca más aceptaré hacer un cambio de parejas sin antes preguntar de qué va la cosa realmente-dattebayo.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo. A veces no estoy seguro de querer saber qué hay en la cabeza de tu madre.

Naruto voltea a ver a Minato, el cual tenía la misma cara que él. Afortunadamente Minato había insonorizado las paredes, pues a ninguno de los dos le haría gracia escuchar a Hinata y Kushina en la habitación de al lado.

─ Kaa-chan nos ha trolleado a nivel leyenda, diciendo que nosotros queríamos esto ─ Naruto se sienta y luego se rasca la cabeza ─. En fin, estoy muy aburrido ¿Quieres jugar shogi conmigo, tou-chan? Tal vez me enseñes algunos trucos, además que estoy harto de que Shikamaru me reviente en todas las partidas sin que yo le haga nada a sus piezas-dattebayo.

─ Eso sí podemos hacer. Saca el tablero, Naruto, que también yo me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento y de la incomodidad.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Hubo alguien aquí que se esperara esto? Me atrevo a pensar que no, pero igual comenten sus opiniones al respecto. A ver para cuándo regreso aquí.

Hasta otra


End file.
